Songs of The Heart
by Sub-Elsa
Summary: Song fics from one of my favorite animes. Special A. Please read review and follow. Requests welcome. Thank you.
1. The Sound of Your Shoes

Hi guys! This is Sub-Elsa reporting for duty! So this is my first S.A. fic and my first attempt at a long string of song fics. Please like, follow, and feel free to make requests. If you do make a request please don't forget to say what pairing you would like. I take requests in English and Spanish. I might take other languages if I can find a good translation. Thank you for taking your time to read this. See you at the end of the chapter. Here's the first song. Hope you enjoy! =^w^=

(a/n: read this first! Okay so this fic is somewhere in the future when Hikari and Kei are broken up and she's with the student council president now. Hikari and Kei still love each other but she couldn't bring herself to completely forgive him and started growing fond of the stu-co prez. Just when were about to get reconciled when the prez popped the question.)

The Sound of your Shoes

"_**I know you bite your nails,**_

_**And you over think it,**_

_**It's not what you thought,**_

_**Why don't you just tell him.**_

_**That he is a liar,**_

_**That he just confused you,**_

_**That only at first,**_

_**It was ever fun.**_

_**And come into my arms,**_

_**Because if he is sleeping,**_

_**He won't hear,**_

_**The sound of your shoes.**_

_**In such you few days,**_

_**You can't really love him,**_

_**Come back to me,**_

_**You have to at least try it.**_

_**Just get your things,**_

_**And leave him a letter,**_

_**Where you tell him,**_

_**That you don't really need him.**_

_**Just come into my arm,**_

_**That I will be happy,**_

_**When I hear,**_

_**The sound of your shoes."**_

Kei's eyes widened in disbelief as he received the news Hikari was delivering. She averted her eyes from his because she knew all she would see would be pain. She nodded confirming what she said as he asked again if it was true. 'Hikari you cannot do this to me! I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I thought you had forgiven me!' He shot up from his chair slamming his fists on the table. When he saw her flinch, his hands unclenched and his voice turned into a soft whisper. 'I just need one answer Hikari. Why?' She hesitated and squirmed visibly at the question. 'I-I don't know.' Was all she could reply in a small voice that shook in what Kei recognized as fear. He slowly walked towards her, as much as he wanted to quickly be at her side and hold her, he didn't want to startle her anymore. He lifted his hand gently and reached to her. Just as his hand was about to hold her face, the voice he despised all these years called the name of his beloved Hikari. She reached for his hand to stop it, the small band and diamond glistening on her left hand as she wrapped her fingers delicately around his hand and slowly guided it down. 'Hikari?' The voice called again. 'C-coming love.' She now looked at Kei's eyes and saw the tears threatening to spill. She whimpered and looked away giving his hand a gentle squeeze then turned, walking away for what seemed like the last time. She was soon encircled by a pair of arms that she knew she would have to force herself to love. It wasn't the same warm feeling she got when Kei would hug her, it was just a set of arms around her. She shook her head. Kei messed up, and Hajime was there. She was going to marry him and there was nothing that could change her mind. When she was at her worst, Hajime was there. Don't get her wrong, she didn't love him, but she was extremely grateful for everything he did. She sighed to herself as they walked towards his car to head to their home. He drove up to their house and smiled turning to her. She smiled at him and slowly got out of the car and walked inside their house. As soon as they were inside, Hajime pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her. She teared up slightly but didn't dare try and push him off. He wasn't the innocent and sickly man everyone thought he was. He would hit her if she would fight and that also factored into the object of not leaving him. When his assaulting lips finally left her, she quickly took the chance to escape until he calmed down. She went up to their room and began taking off her uniform when she felt something in her skirt pocket. When she pulled it out and opened it, she saw the elegant script that could only belong to Kei Takishima. All it read was 'Green house. Midnight.' She clutched it close to her chest, tearing up slightly and nodded to herself.

She lay awake, waiting for the clock to chime at midnight. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what he wanted from her. An explanation? Forgiveness? Who knew. All she knew was that she wished she could just throw herself in his arms and beg him to make her forget Hajime and all that she had to do with him so far, but she knew she couldn't, not until she forgave him completely. She sighed and looked at the clock. '11:30… I should head out so I can be there even if it's early.' She got off her bed and silently crept downstairs, while making sure not to make any noise for her parents and brother. She walked out closing the door and walked through the chilly night of October. As she neared the green house, she saw a soft glow coming from the inside. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in. What she saw made her gasp, her mouth forming a small 'o' and her hands slowly coming up to cover it. She was looking at Kei, in a tuxedo as he smiled gently at her. He was waiting for her to come closer but all she could do was stand there and look around, stunned at what she saw. The table was decorated with a lit candle and a late night snack for two, while the walls and plants were decorated with subtle highlights of purple and white. There was a small window open that let in a few rays of moonlight seep in on certain spots of the green room. Kei walked over to her in confusion with an outstretched hand. Her eyes shifted over to him, asking a silent question. He knew well what that one look meant, he knew well what everything she did meant. So he replied smoothly while smiling a bitter-sweet smile. 'I just thought that if we were really going to stop seeing each other that we'd go off with a big and final challenge.' Her eyes flickered with competitiveness as they always did when a challenge was mentioned. He simply replied. 'Winner gets one order from another.' Hikari slowly nodded and spoke in her soft voice. 'What is the challenge?' Kei struggled with his words slightly as he would never make this kind of challenge but he took a deep breath and said as his voice slightly shook. 'First person to cry this evening loses.' Hikari looked confused but agreed. She was such a bone head that she wouldn't notice and Kei knew this. He lead her to the table and smiled politely at her. He began to ask her how her relationship was with Hajime when they were alone and behind closed doors.

As he asked she flinched and looked down, twiddling with her thumbs. Normally she would have no problem talking about how great of a guy he was, but knowing herself she knew she could slip up and mention all the things he forced her to do and all the times he had already hit her. She took a deep breath and looked up, faking a smile as she often did, even around Akira now and again. 'Everything's great. He's very respectful and mindful of me.' Kei's gaze seemed to darken as he pressed his fingertips together when he looked at her. How did she expect him to believe that crap?! He's known her for almost 16 years for Pete's sake! 'Hikari,' his voice became hard and stern, causing her to look at him instinctively. 'The truth, Hikari.' She averted her eyes and scratched the back of her neck as she chuckled nervously. 'I-I already told you. Everything is great and he loves me.' 'Do you love him to?' 'W-well I wouldn't say that..' 'So you don't love him.' Kei visibly relaxed at the news. 'Well I wouldn't say that either… I mean I appreciate everything he's done and for being there when…. Well you know.' 'I would like to discuss that with you, Hikari. Maybe if you understood-' As he spoke, Hikari felt the wound that had taken her so long to close, start to open and she felt rage building up inside her. How dare he try to turn this around to a mistake?! 'Understood what Takishima?! That you signed on a contract that agreed that you would marry that girl from the other corporation?!' 'You know I had no choice! It was either that or-' He stopped himself before he could tell her the complete truth. Before she could even ask he calmly added. 'Ignore what I said. Back to the matter at hand, I want the truth. And you know damn well I can tell when you're lying to me.' 'It's not exactly lying..' 'Then what is it?' 'It's more like leaving out information.' 'Tell me then. What did you leave out?' 'I only ask one thing of you.' 'Whatever it is Hikari, for you I'll do it.' 'You can't do anything about it. Promise me that.' He simply nodded and waited for her to begin. She took a deep breath. She trusted him and his word. 'H-Hajime-kun has random bursts.' Kei lifted an eyebrow, somewhat confused. 'They range from romantic dinners to.. beatings.' Kei shot up, growling. 'Kei you promised! Please listen!' Kei's eyes brimmed with what he knew were tears of anger and frustration but he had indeed promised her. All he could do was bite his tongue until he 'accidentally' encountered him and his fist 'accidentally' encountered his face. Repeatedly. He heard a soft hiccupping and sniffling coming from the young girl. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the many things she had had to do. She stood and slowly began to undo her button down shirt. Kei turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. As Hikari pulled it off to reveal a light pink muscle shirt, everywhere that wasn't covered by the muscle shirt and everywhere that could easily be hidden, were a combination of bruises and love marks that were obviously to rough for the young girl. Kei just looked at her as she looked him in the eyes and he opened his arms for her.

She didn't hesitate to run into them, her button down shirt all but forgotten on the floor behind her. She cried into his chest and he held her, stroking her beautiful hair and cheek. He leaned down and started to gently kiss every single marking on her. Hikari froze as he would come close to her breasts which made him wonder. He decided to voice his question since they were already being honest. 'Hey, why do you keep flinching like that? When we were together you used to love it.' His voice faltered slightly at the end as he saw the tears in her eyes begin to form once more. 'H-he would force me to do some things but he would want me to stay still and quiet. I-I guess it's just an instinct now.' Kei sucked in a deep breath and as to relieve the frustration he was once again feeling, he hugged her harder. She wrapped her arms tenderly around him and pulled herself closer to him, needing him. He smiled a tiny smile then whispered, 'I won, miss second place.' She gasped and slapped him across the chest. Before she could scream at him, she looked up at him and stopped when she felt warm tears fall on her cheeks, the only problems where that they weren't her tears, they were Kei's tears. 'Takishi-' she was cut off by noticing his legs weakened as he leaned closer into her. 'I almost lost you.' A sob ripped through his chest as he said these words. Her eyes softened and she ran a hand through his hair. 'But you didn't Takishima.' He smiled and nodded. 'The winner I have one request for you. Leave him and be with me.' 'Takishima, it's not that easy.' His smile fell and he began to pull away from her. 'Why not?' 'As much as I love you, I can't just leave him. He's done so much for me.'

'You don't love him Hikari!' 'Kei please, understand me. He was there when I was at my worst. I love you Kei. I really do. But please just give me at least time to do this.' He nodded and said softly. 'If it's to have you, I'd wait an eternity.' She leaned into him and took a deep breath, inhaling his smell. She felt warm and fuzzy inside as she ran her nose gently on his chest. She smiled to herself. She had to decide how she was going to do this. She pulled away gently. 'I have to go. I need time to think how I'm going to do this.' Kei simply nodded and pulled his arms away from her. She straightened out her clothes and took out a small mirror to check for any signs that she was crying earlier. Luckily there wasn't so she decided to head out. 'When you're ready to come to me, I'll be here waiting at the same time every day.' He called out to her as she walked out the door. She nodded and left. As soon as he heard the greenhouse door close, he took a big triumphant breath and clutched his chest. He thought he had lost her for good that day. He couldn't believe it, she was coming back to her. He went home and couldn't stop smiling. All he had to do was wait now.

The next night he went back. But she was nowhere to be seen. This also happened the next couple of nights. Each day, each week, his smile faded little by little. Then suddenly one day he decided to keep going even if she didn't show up. That place kept her memory alive and present in his heart.

While he sat on their spots on the table one day, he heard a very distinct clicking sound. He froze and his eyes slowly flickered to the door where a very scared, very hurt Hikari stood. She had bandages covering her arms. He noticed this and walked over to her quickly and took her in his arms. She cried a bit but started calming down like a baby does when they're near someone they love. This was it. She had left him and she was now his. He swore to himself that he would never let anyone hurt her like that man once did. 'I love you Kei.' She whispered and this caused his arms to tighten instinctively around her as he whispered it back into her ear. But he would never forget the sound of her shoes.


	2. Falling for You

Sub-Elsa reporting once more! Here is song fic number 2. Please don't forget to read review request and follow!

(A/N: so this time I felt like doing a childhood story and I remembered this song. This is going in Kei's point of view. It's going to be how he sees Hikari in his eyes when they were younger. I apologize ahead of time if Kei seems OOC. I also apologize for not doing the disclaimer earlier. I do not own Special A, or the song used in this fic. ^^)

**Falling for You**

_**I don't know but,**_

_**I think I may be falling for you,**_

_**Dropping so quickly.**_

_**Maybe I should,**_

_**Keep this to myself,**_

_**Waiting 'till I know you better.**_

_**I am trying not to tell you,**_

_**But I want to!**_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say,**_

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,**_

_**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head.**_

_**I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you,**_

_**I don't know what to do,**_

_**I think I'm falling for you.**_

Everything about her was extremely perfect, not only in his eyes but in everyone else's. She had to be, if not Kei didn't know what was going on through other people's heads. It all started when they were younger. As soon as they were introduced and he saw her cute little pigtails and her face somewhat smudged with dirt from her hard work, he knew he wasn't like the other girls. He knew that she worked hard for what she wanted and had, not like other prissy girls he was often forced to go on play-dates with so his dad had a chance to score a business deal. He looked at the house she lived in. Within seconds he knew this wasn't another business deal and that this was truly one of his father's friends. He looked back at the girl as he heard her scream a challenge. He smirked and got into position for the fight. She lounged at him and he flipped her over with some difficulty he had to admit. He didn't have trouble because she was heavy; in fact she was light on her feet and gracefully in a clumsy ironic way. He had difficulty because of her strength, as she ran at him and he tried to lift her, her strength actually made his arms bend back slightly and make it a bit harder to lift her up. He was impressed by her huge amount of strength considering she was so much smaller than him. He smiled to himself again as she screamed she wanted a rematch. He gladly gave to her and won again, getting used to the way she felt against his hands and how fluently they moved together. Maybe this was what it was like with other girls but he never knew because never touched another girl before. Maybe if he tried with other girls, he would find someone his grandfather would approve of for him. As the day started to fade, his father said it was time for them to leave. He climbed into the car and looked out at the girl, half expecting her to be going inside but saw her once again hard at work. She had claimed just before he left that she was going to beat him. He smiled all the way to his house about the girl he just met.

When he got home he was walked to his dining room where he was about to have dinner with his family. He sat on his chair like the educated little boy he was raised to be. Usually he would pay attention to every single word his parents would say whether it was directed to him or to each other, but this time he found himself thinking about that girl. What was her name again? Ah yes, Hikari Hanazono. He idly wondered when he would see her again when his mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 'Do you agree, Kei?' He blinked once and looked over at her. 'Excuse me mother?' 'Do you agree with the play-date tomorrow with one of grandpa's friends? Grandpa says she might be the one for you.' He knew that even not wanting to go he was going to be forced so he just nodded. His mother smiled proudly at him and they continued to eat dinner. Once his parents finished their talk, Kei decided to speak up. 'Father, when can we go and see the Hanazonos again?' His father tapped his chin, thinking. 'Whenever I'm out of work and you're not assigned to a play-date we can go. Did you enjoy yourself today, Kei?' Kei nodded again and his father smiled as his eyes shone. Finally his son enjoyed something that they did together and he was determined to do it again. 'Kei you are dismissed if you please to go to your room and bathe for tomorrow. Goodnight son.' He stood and stopped at the door way. 'Goodnight mother, father.' He bowed slightly and then headed to his room. He took a bath quickly and went to bed, still thinking about Hikari. He would try and see how different he was with another girl. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted into sleep.

The next day he was woken up by one of the maids knocking on his door. He gave a small yawn and sat up, getting dressed for his play-date. He went downstairs and was received at the dining room with some pancakes and assorted fruit. He pushed the pancakes aside after a few bites and began to eat some strawberries. He wondered who the girl he was going to meet today was. He heard his father call his name towards the front door and excused himself from the table walking to him. 'You ready for today?' his father smiled brightly at him. Kei simply nodded and headed out to the car where the chauffer was waiting for him with the opened door. He climbed into his seat and strapped himself in, waiving a farewell to his mother as they drove away. His father told him how important it was that he and the girl get along because of the potential business with one of the main publishing companies in Japan. Kei nodded, having heard this same speech before except it was replaced with a different company. They pulled up to a house that was a tad bit smaller than his. He saw a girl around his age, maybe a year younger, waiting next to a man which he was assuming was her father. The chauffer stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for him. He climbed out of the car and straightened out his tie, waiting for his father to start walking with him toward the new people. The girl looked at him curiously and gave a slight smile as he looked up at her. He saw her smile but continued with the straight face and bored eyes. His father and the man shook hands then told the two children to run along and play. She smiled bigger and ran along with Kei following her slowly. Soon they arrived in the backyard where there was a pool, a porch, a trampoline, and a medium sized dog house. He looked around until his eyes met hers again and she had a broad grin on her face. He blinked at her and she just grabbed his hand pulling him towards the trampoline. She was weak compared to Hikari. If Kei decided to stop moving at any moment he could easily stop. The girl's hand with smooth and fragile, unlike Hikari's that were soft but firm, he didn't like it, she felt breakable to him. He followed her to the trampoline where she proceeded to take off her shoes and climb on, waiting for Kei to join her. Kei slipped off his shoes and climbed up. They began to jump, he was watching her most of the time. He saw how her body flowed with every jump, she was quite beautiful, he had to admit, but there was something about her that just wasn't satisfying. She suddenly slipped and Kei on instinct grabbed her by her waist so she wouldn't fall and her hands went to his shoulders as she blushed. He helped her up straight and quickly let go, noticing how different her hips were from Hikari's. He frowned and looked at his hands but shook it off and continued to bounce on the trampoline. She blushed and smiled at him every time he would look in her general direction. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to mess it up or he would be in big trouble. This play-date was going to last forever to him. His mind would occasionally wander over to the small black-haired girl with pigtails and he would smile to himself.

Later that evening he heard his father calling for him and he got up from the sitting position he was on the trampoline with the black cat on his lap. He bid farewell to the girl with the small dog in her lap and slipped off the trampoline, slipping his shoes back on. He walked to his father and they headed home. They sat in comfortable silence, until his father made a somewhat frustrated, somewhat happy gesture. Kei looked over to him questioningly and his father replied with a small apology while rubbing the back of his neck. 'Sorry. They canceled my meeting tomorrow and that was the only thing I had scheduled. Do you want to go and see my friend again?' Kei's eyes shone and he smiled, nodding. 'Okay then I'll call him now to see if he's free.' After a short call his father smiled. 'Yes my son is coming with me. Why do you ask?' He laughed then responded. 'He's been asking about her too. Maybe you're right we might have a wedding to look forward to in the future.' Kei just looked at his father not paying attention to what he said, just happy he got to see her again. Upon arriving home he quickly left to his room so he could get ready for the next day. He chose out his favorite outfit for the next day then went down to the dining room to eat a fast dinner. His mother saw his enthusiasm and hurry to leave the table and dismissed him early to his room. He ran to the bathroom to take a long and thorough shower. As soon as he finished he headed to his bed to have a nice sleep before the following day.

He awoke early the next morning and practically ran downstairs in his pajamas to eat his breakfast quickly. He smiled at the service people which made them almost melt, he rarely smiled at all and today he was the happiest boy in the world. He stuffed his face with the egg that they had prepared for him and drank his apple juice and rushed back to his room to get dressed quickly. He wanted to spend as much of the day as he could with her. There was something about her that he just couldn't get enough of. He didn't get why he wanted to see her so badly but he didn't care either way, he just wanted to be there right now. He ran down stairs to his father waiting at the door. He ran to, and past him, into the waiting car. He buckled himself and waited impatiently bouncing on his seat for his dad to say goodbye to his mom so they could leave. His father slowly climbed into the car and the chauffer slowly closed the door and went to the driver seat. Nothing was going fast enough for Kei, the traffic light were taking too long, the people were so slow, even the chauffer couldn't be going more than 5 miles an hour could he? Kei sighed and placed his cheek on his hand, leaning it against the window. A familiar house came into view and his eyes widened and he began struggling with the seatbelt to take it off. His father flinched at him, he had never seen his son so eager to do something. He said hi to his friend and watched the children curiously, seeing Kei trying and struggling to keep cool in front of the girl. Hikari grabbed his hand to pull him to her back yard so she could challenge him once more. Kei followed her more than willing and smiled as they went along.

With the adults inside, he could finally be some time with her. She was quick about whipping around, pointing her finger at him and exclaiming, 'I won't lose to you today Takishima!' He smirked and waited for the challenge she was about to propose. He had something in mind for this challenge. She apparently wanted a wrestling challenge again. He piped up and told her his condition. 'If you win, I have to do whatever you choose for me to do.' 'And if you win?' 'If I win you have to do what I say.' 'Okay but what do you want?' 'I'll tell you when I beat you.' She fumed and screamed in frustration, lunging at him. She ran at him with her fist extended which he just pushed to the side easily so she missed completely. She stopped quickly then tried to drop kick him which resulted in him grabbing her leg so she was hopping on one leg. She quickly pulled back as Kei chuckled at her attempts. She kicked him on the shin, hard, as he laughed which caused him to wince slightly. Hikari smirked a bit then tried to punch him again, with Kei grabbing her hand in his, placing his other hand on her waist as he dropped them on the ground with her on top of him then turned them over as he whispered lightly, looking in her eyes, 'I win.' Hikari tried hard to hide her small blush and asked him softly, 'What did you want me to do.' 'Promise me you'll be my everything, and only mine.' Hikari, not fully understanding the meaning of 'everything' because of the block head she was, nodded and replied with an 'I promise.' Kei nearly blushed as she said this with such seriousness and determination in her eyes. He heard his father call for him and apologizing that they had to leave so soon but he had an urgent work call. Kei wasn't mad, he had what he wanted and he was happy. As he sat in his car, waiting to drive away, he saw the girl with the same determination in her eyes as before and he smiled to himself. Yes, he was definitely falling for her.

(A/N: again I apologize if it seems really OOC. Please read review request and follow. All feedback is welcome and thanked. See you next chapter!)


	3. Insomnia

Hi there! Sub-Elsa here! Sorry I haven't updated, my life has been stressful and I almost went back to my dark past… but anyways! Thanks for reading once more. I know you probably have better things to read so it's very much appreciated. Please remember to read review request and follow. Sorry if sometimes it seems I go off topic or if some characters seem OOC but I have to alter some traits in order to do a good job for you guys, or at least what I think is good. I do not own Special A, or the song used in this fic. Again thank you. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you again at the end. =^w^=

**Insomnia**

**_ 'Once more I'm here in my room without sleep,_**

**_Without hope of being able to be far from here._**

**_Once more I lose notion of time,_**

**_It's almost morning and to tell the truth,_**

**_I can only think of you._**

**_Insomnia!_**

**_A damn poison!_**

**_There are no cures._**

**_Only if you come back you'll end this curse._**

**_You'll end this damn insomnia.'_**

Kei knew he had messed up, he knew how bad he messed up. He knew that a box of chocolates and a teddy bear weren't going to fix this one. He tried to blame the world. He tried to blame his father for making him go to that meeting out of the country. He tried to blame the girl that threw himself on him. Sadly, he couldn't. She might have instigated it but it was him that kept it going. He was weak, he hadn't slept and the alcohol had gotten to him. But he knew that there was no valid excuse. There was no one to blame but himself. He deserved for Hikari to hate him. But he at least wanted an 'I hate you' from her. She just wasn't talking to him. It had been nearly a month that she didn't even show up in the green house anymore because she didn't want to see him anymore. Of course Akira had gone ballistic and was after Kei. After he let Akira unleash her wrath on him, he stopped showing up as well, looking for her everywhere. Every day he would roam the school, looking for her and when he thought he would catch a glimpse of her, it was just his imagination that wanted to see her that badly. Every day he would seclude himself more when he couldn't find her. He was now moping around, not even showing up to school anymore. He immersed himself in his work so he could erase her from his mind at least for a few minutes so he could figure out a way to fix the mess he had made. He vowed to himself that he would never take another business trip without her or someone else present.

That happened almost 2 months ago and he still couldn't forgive himself. He had tried many times to fix it but her dad wouldn't let him near the house. He looked up from all the paper work sitting on his desk. He took off the reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. He let out a deep sigh. He hated thinking about it, it caused him to not be able to think of anything but her. A single tear made its way down his cheek. He yawned tiredly but didn't even bother to go to bed because he wasn't going to be able to sleep either way. He looked out to see the red light of the sun setting. He stood and walked over to his small table and lifted a glass of scotch he poured for himself. He thought and thought but he found no way of getting to her but he wasn't about to give up. He would have to use brute force. But he needed to know exactly what he was going to say. He would need some outside help but he doubted the two people he had in mind would even want to see him. He took a deep breath and called the all too familiar number. 'Hello?' a voice on the other line answered. 'Mr. Hanazono, good evening, this is Kei Takashima. I was wondering if you and your son could join me for dinner perhapstomorrow night. There's something I would like to discuss.' The man hesitated but decided he should at least hear him out. Besides it's not like he was going to their house to bother them again. 'Alright Kei. I'll give you this one chance. Where would you like to meet us?' 'I'll send someone to pick you uptomorrow at 7 in the evening.' 'Okay, we'll be ready by then.' 'Thank you so much for this opportunity.' They hung up and Kei clutched the phone in his hands and took a deep breath. He had to do this right. This could be his last chance to get back with her. Now he just wished he could get some rest. He sat in his comfortable over-sized couch and leaned back, closing his eyes. For the first time in three months, he got some rest.

After not having slept so long, he slept in. When he finally awoke it was 4 in the afternoon. He held his head, shaking off the sleep that threatened to take over again. He stood, heading for the shower. He sighed in relief as his muscles unwound with the warm water. He scrubbed his hair, the familiar scent of his shampoo filling the air. He rinsed and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in weeks and noticed the purple bruise like marks under his eyes. He also noticed the small stubble growing on his chin. He spread some shaving cream on his face, lifting the razor and taking soft strokes down his face. Soon he finished shaving and decided he had to do something about the bags under his eyes. He walked to the room and put on a suit. This was a serious occasion and needed to treat it as such. He walked towards his parents and asked his mom if she had some type of lotion to make them less visible. The best his mom could offer was some make up which he had no other option but to put on. He thanked her and looked at the time. By now it was 6:30 pm so he decided to send for Mr. Hanazono and his son. Soon after they had gone to fetch them, Kei told the driver to take him to one of the many restaurants owned by the Takashima Corporation. He looked out the window at the fading light and thought of what he was going to say and the many reactions that Hikari's dad and brother could possibly have when he told them the story of what happened. He didn't even believe it himself but it was the truth none the less so he felt he had to explain himself as unreal as the story might seem. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the driver said, 'We're here sir.' Kei looked at him and thanked him, exiting the car and telling him to come back when he called him. He walked into the restaurant and walked towards the reception, where the waitress just stared at him, dumbfounded. He waited a few seconds and when she didn't react he cleared her throat causing her to snap out of it. 'G-gomen! Welcome to restaurant Scorpion. How may I help you?' 'I have a reservation under Takashima-Hanazono, party of 3.' She clicked rapidly at her computer then nodded and looked at him. 'This way sir, the other 2 guests have already arrived.' He nodded curtly and followed the girl to the rooms in the back of the restaurant that were used for celebrities and business lunches. 'Someone will be here soon with your menus, sir.' The girl bowed and left, leaving Kei at the door, bracing himself for what was about to happen. He grasped the knob, taking a deep breath. He was more nervous than he was letting on. He fixed his tie with his free hand then walked in. He plastered a pleasant smile on his face and shook both of their hands. 'Mr. Hanazono, Atsushi. Thank you for meeting with me today.' The both greeted back and Kei took his seat. They ordered their meal and it was instantly brought it. As they ate Kei decided to speak up.

'So Mr. Hanazono, I would like to apologize for what happened between your daughter and I. It was a mistake, a moment of weakness. I deserve for your daughter, as well as your family to hate me but I would like to explain myself to you and your son as you are the two most important men in her life. I have yet to forgive myself for what I did so I don't expect you to forgive me either.' He bowed his head in some sort of shame and waited for an immediate denial from her father.

'Takashima, I know I won't forgive you. But your father and I are good friends and I've known you since you were 8 years old. I will give you the benefit of the doubt this once but if I do happen to let you try and be with her again, by your own means because I in no way intend to help you, I expect nothing of this sort to happen again.' He replied in a flat tone that Kei had come to recognize as the tone he used when he was dead serious about something.

Kei bowed in appreciation and decided to tell them the story of what had happened between him and that girl on that horrible night.

~Flashback~

'This meeting is now down, thank you for coming from the places you came. We will accommodate you for the night.' The CEO of Rengeki Corp. told them, closing his briefcase. Kei sighed exhaustedly and stood from his chair. Out of all the people that went to that one meeting there was only one woman, Mia Tengu from Bahi Corp. He noticed the resemblance she had to his beloved Hikari but told himself it wasn't her a million times. He walked out of the meeting room and walked towards the entrance to go find the hotel. He hadn't slept for 2 days and getting off a plane to head straight into a 2 hour meeting wasn't the best time to have. Some of the guys walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to go drinking. He was about to refuse but heard the small voice of his father in his head, 'Be nice to the other representatives because they might be future partners.' He sighed, sleep would have to wait. He followed them to the hotel and they sat at the bar. They idly talked, they mostly just down shot after shot, celebrating the good partnership and discussing future ones. Kei just drank his soft scotch, thinking of his beloved Hikari and wanting to be with her. He smiled at the thoughts of her but felt an ache in his heart from being away from her. He had it bad for her. It had been 3 days since they last saw each other and he already ached to hold her in his arms. He saw a familiar body shape sit next to him, causing him to blink and look over to the person. He saw her, her soft long black hair, her honey eyes, and that sweet smile. He smiled at her and she smiled back, hugging his arm. He kept drinking, thinking that if he kept going her apparition would stay with him the night. They made small talk and he mentioned several times how much he missed her. Before he knew it, the Hikari look alike was kissing him. He missed those lips, they didn't taste right though but he thought to himself it was the taste of the alcohol. He sighed happily and before they knew it, they were in his room. In his mind, he was having another passionate night with the love of his life. She was having the best night of her life with a complete stranger. Luckily for his sake, they were using protection so they were safe that night.

He awoke the next morning and smiled as he saw the raven colored hair next to him. When she awoke, he noticed something was off. Her eyes were of a darker hue and her voice was higher pitched than Hikari's.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?!' Kei boomed and immediately left the bed, getting dressed out of her line of sight.

'You invited me here.' She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

'I thought you were someone else!' He was freaking out.

'I know. You called me her name all night.' She responded calmly.

'Why didn't you leave then? You're not her! Get out!' He went into the restroom grabbing the complimentary toothbrush, scrubbing at his teeth.

'You didn't seem to mind.' She was now at the door frame of the bathroom watching him. 'Besides, I rocked your world.'

'You fucken disgust me! If I hadn't thought you were her I wouldn't have even talked to you!' He was beyond furious.

'Good luck explaining this to your beloved Hikari. She seems pretty depressed.' She was holding his phone and showed him the text she had sent.

"To: Kei

From: Hikari

Oh. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. You guys look good together. Best of luck Takashima. Goodbye."

He snatched the phone from her and threw her out, semi-naked into the hallway, slamming the door in her face. He tried calling her time after time but received no answer. That evening he boarded the plane to get home and since then he hasn't talked to her again.

~End Flashback~

Kei's head was bowed as he took a deep breath to try and stop the rage from surfacing once more and to control the shaking of his hands. 'So you see Mr. Hanazono, I'm not trying to pass the blame to anyone for I am the only one to blame. But that is what happened and if I had the power to take it back I could. I just missed your daughter so much, and if I ever got her back I would never be apart from her.'

'And how can I believe that you won't leave her again if I do give you a chance to try and make this right?' The man needed reassurance; it was his daughter after all and wasn't going to let her heart get broken again by the same man.

'I assure you it won't happen and as for the proof you need, I suspect this is proof enough.' Kei produced on the table in front of them a small black box, opened to show a beautiful white gold ring with a sparkling diamond set in it. The father was speechless but kept his serious face and closed his eyes. Kei braced himself for the worst. It's not really well taken to cheat on someone's daughter then to want to marry them. Kei jumped in his seat when he heard Mr. Hanazono's booming laughter.

'You got me kid! I was ready to call your bluff but you beat me to it!' Kei released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Mr. Hanazono smiled and held his hand out for Kei to shake. He firmly grasped it and shook it. When it came to shaking Atsushi's, Atsushi firmly gripped it, squeezing tightly and looking at him dead in the eye.

'Hurt my sister again and I'll make sure you can't have any children.' His voice was dead serious and normally threats don't scare Kei, but this one made him shiver. Kei nodded at him, knowing how deep the love for his sister was and how serious the threat was.

'Thank you, both of you. I swear I'll win back her trust and yours as well. I'll have them escort you home.' Kei snapped his fingers and the check was brought to the room. Kei simply signed the paper and soon they were on their way.

Kei took a seat in his car to head home and he could swear he almost cried tears of joy. He had to make this grand. He was stopping at nothing to get her back. His mind began to get flooded with ideas of how to make it memorable to both of them. Soon he got home and began to make a rough sketch of how he was going to do it. Everything was planned perfectly except for one thing. He didn't know how he was going to get her attention. He walked over to his window and breathed in some of the chilly air. Then an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. He smiled and quickly got to work. It was getting late so he needed to rest for tomorrow. He fell asleep dreaming of his girl.

The next morning he woke up working. He went to buy the things he needed and making the handmade things he had to make. (I'm not saying details because I don't want to give it away, please be patient :3) He checked the time and saw it was almost time for the plan to take action. He smiled at the work he had done. He was ready fortonight.

He dressed up in some dark jeans, a red button down shirt and a black jacket. He picked up the things and left to finish setting up everything he was going to set up. He smiled at himself satisfied as soon as he was done. He headed to her house and into the backyard. He took a deep breath and could almost feel his eyes water in anticipation. He reached for the guitar, setting the sign he had written that read 'If you give me tonight, I'll give you forever. Just please put on your red dress and join me for a walk.' He began playing a sweet symphony, and saw her light come on as she peeked out the window to look at him.

**_'We are mad at each other,_**

**_Suffering without a reason._**

**_But can I tell you a secret?_**

**_You look good even when you're mad._**

**_I told you I'm very sorry._**

**_Please just give me a glance._**

**_I made you a few verses,_**

**_That came from my soul._**

**_I made a few verses,_**

**_Mixed in some guitar._**

**_Saying how much I'm sorry,_**

**_With these words._**

**_I was inspired by your kisses,_**

**_Your beautiful gaze._**

**_You own my thoughts and dreams,_**

**_My dearly beloved._**

**_Even with all the fights,_**

**_You're still my queen._**

**_My love can stand anything,_**

**_You know how to push me,_**

**_I have the hope,_**

**_That everything will be fixed._**

**_Because you love me,_**

**_And I'm crazy about you._**

**_I tell you what I feel,_**

**_With these few words._**

**_Measured the feelings with this guitar._**

**_If we are fighting,_**

**_I can't be at peace._**

**_Just give me a kiss,_**

**_Love of my life~'_**

****He saw Hikari visibly tear up as she walked away from the window. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Kei was willing to wait all night if he had to. Then as of some miracle she appeared at her window and nodded slowly at him. Kei smiled at her and nodded. He heard some rustling and her silhouette at the window as she changed. The light turned off and he heard her hurried footsteps down the stairs as she ran out and threw her arms around him. She sobbed lightly into him as he held her and stroked her hair.

'C'mon. Let's go for a walk.' Kei grabbed her hand and held her close. Hikari just nodded. Kei led her down the way of his plan. He stopped at a nearby park and took her to a small setup he had made. It was a picture of when they were younger. 'This is where my feelings for you began. As we were sitting under the slide and you told me that I'd be your rival forever.' Hikari picked up an envelope that said 'Do not open' along with a teddy bear. Hikari picked up the picture, bear and envelope, carrying it with her. Kei kept leading her down the path. 'Listen Hikari. I'm really-' He was cut off by Hikari pressing her finger to his lips. 'Don't worry about it Kei. My dad explained what happened. I can't say I forgive you completely but I love you and that's what matters. He nodded, and took her to the next spot, a small elementary. 'This is where I was forced to accept your challenges and where I began to receive your first birthday present to me, and to this day you haven't failed even once. Each rose represents one year that you have made my life complete.' He smiled tenderly at the memories and she lifted another envelope from the gate along with 10 beautiful red roses and another picture of them in their class and Hikari giving him the present. He then proceeded to keep leading her down the path when she shivered. 'Cold?' She nodded and he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on her. She leaned against him as he kept his arms around her. They came to a middle school. 'Here is when they transferred me to a private academy and they separated us. At this point I truly believed you would forget me and find someone that was worth your time.' She shook her head. 'How could I forget my eternal rival?' Kei smiled and kissed her forehead. She picked up the envelope that was now accompanied by a box of chocolates and a picture of her with her middle school friends but no Kei in the picture. 'Next up is the most important spots.' Hikari looked at him curiously. 'You'll see what I mean.' They walked together to their high school. Kei led her to the green house. Soft candle light illuminated the place. A lone table sat there with one final envelope, a picnic basket, and a picture of all the S.A.. Kei picked up the basket once she got the envelope. 'This is the place where we were reunited and where I got to see you every day until you got through your head what I felt for you and where we met most of our very important friends.' Kei led her towards the back exit and as soon as she walked outside, she saw a trail of candles and rose petals. In wonder she followed it with Kei walking silently behind her. They came to a clearing where there was a picnic blanket laid out in the middle of a rose petal and candle heart, the moon reflecting on the surface of the small pond that was there. She turned and looked at Kei and he led her to the blanket, setting up the food. Instead of letting her sit down, he hugged her from behind as they looked up at the stars. She spoke up softly as if afraid for it to be a dream. 'I don't remember this place.' Kei smiled, 'Hikari will you do me a favor and read what's in the envelopes you picked up.' She pulled them out of the jacket pocket and opened them retrieving the little papers then reading them all together. 'Will…. You….. Marry…. Me?...' She turned to see Kei on one knee holding out the diamond ring. She stopped in her tracks, tearing up again. She fell to her knees in front of him and threw her arms around him, sobbing a 'yes.' He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him and he slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of them with her ring visible. 'Now you know why you'll remember this spot.' She smashed her lips to his, and Kei happily returned the sweet kiss. 'Let's eat, wouldn't want you to starve on me.' She giggled slightly between the tears as they sat to eat their fettuccini with their wine. She couldn't stop staring and smiling at him just as he couldn't tear his loving gaze off of her. For desert he pulled out some strawberry cheesecake. They both ate their piece of cake rather quickly from how good it was. Once that was done, Kei laid his head on her lap sleepily. He began to cry softly, Hikari quickly noticing, looking at him concerned. 'What's wrong Kei?' 'I just can't believe I almost lost you for something so foolish.' She smiled and just shook her head. 'We both know that with time I would've returned to you.' She used her thumb to wipe away the few tears but ended up wiping off the makeup as well, revealing the bags under his eyes. 'What happened to you?' She ran her thumb across them tenderly. 'I haven't been able to sleep since I lost you.' 'Well I'm here for you now. So please rest.' He blinked sleepily and set off into a deep slumber.

He awoke with the sun high in the sky, the birds chirping and a warm sensation. He looked to see his fiancée curled up next to him, her head and hand on his chest and he kissed her forehead, holding her protectively. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon of this wonderful woman. She was his only cure for that damn insomnia.

(A/N: Thanks for the patience. I know it took me forever to make this chapter but I had sever writers block. I had to scrap and rewrite the first drafts like 3 times, then I changed song and I started writing but it got severely off topic so I tried to scrap it and start again but I knew it wasn't good so I changed song yet again and I got what you just read. I know it's horrible but I wrote it in one night so I could post it tomorrow. I would post it now but I don't have internet at home. It is now 3 a.m. and I'm taking exams in less than 4 hours. BTW I'm starting something similar to this but for Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama so feel free to check it out. Don't worry I won't slack off on Keikari. I plan on writing one and one. And since someone requested a song fic where they're together, get ready for a moe overload! Sub-Elsa signing out!)


End file.
